Adopted
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Et si l'adoption de Loki reposait sur un drame familial? Et si, en réalité, toute sa vie reposait sur un drame et sur un mensonge?


**Hello! Je ne résiste pas à vous offrir un nouvel OS! Cette fois, il s'agit de la période Pre-Thor. Je me suis demandé si, sous cette histoire de Odin qui adopte Loki juste pour qu'il serve de messager de paix entre deux royaumes, il n'y avait pas une histoire plus sombre. Voici ce qui en est ressorti!**

**Aucun spoiler pour Thor: The Dark World.**

**Thor et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

La fête battait son plein depuis le début de la soirée. Le sublime et titanesque palais d'Asgard resplendissait de mille feux, permettant aux voyageurs égarés de retrouver leur chemin. Les invités étaient par milliers rassemblés dans les multiples salles de réception, et au centre, dans la salle du Trône qui croulait sur des ornements en guise de décorations, siégeaient les souverains de l'Olympe nordique. Odin et Frigga observaient avec bienveillance les festivités. Le Père de Toute Chose gardait tout de même un œil prudent sur sa femme dont le ventre arrondi ne permettait aucun doute sur sa condition. La reine portait un nouvel héritier pour les neufs mondes. Sa seconde grossesse, une grossesse inattendue.

-Je trouve cette fête resplendissante, déclara alors Frigga avec un doux sourire sur le visage.

-Je vous trouve plus brillante et ravissante que les lumières de ce palais ou les astres accrochés à la voûte céleste, lui confia son mari.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent dans un moment de pur complicité, alors que le sourire de la femme se fit plus tendre envers celui qui partageait sa vie depuis quelques siècles.

-Souhaitez-vous tant me faire rougir ? soupira-t-elle, l'air de le gronder affectueusement.

-Oh ma douce reine, que vous rougissiez ou non, vous restez la plus magnifique des étoiles.

Frigga lança un petit rire amusé et prit les mains d'Odin dans les siennes durant quelques instants. Des mains qui se détendirent et se réchauffèrent en peu de temps. Le roi profita de cette douce chaleur jusqu'à ce que la peau de sa femme disparaisse de la sienne. Le contact cessa. Quelque peu surpris et mécontent d'être ainsi privé de sa bien-aimée, il se tourna vers elle et comprit instantanément. Les mains de son épouse étaient posées sur son ventre, comme pour l'apaiser.

-Donne-t-il des coups ? s'inquiéta-t-il, se penchant par la même occasion.

-Oui, et pas des petits ! Il n'y a pas de doute, mon roi, cet enfant aura bel et bien votre force et votre vigueur ! plaisanta Frigga, légèrement crispée.

-Serait-ce un reproche ? Et à quelle vigueur faîtes-vous allusion, élue de mon cœur ? soupçonna-t-il en retour.

-Vous savez très bien de quelle vigueur je parle, Père de Toute Chose ! Inutile d'agiter mes hormones de cette manière, en sous-entendant des choses indécentes, se plaignit-elle gentiment.

Odin, attendri, et surtout désireux de la réconforter, se pencha davantage vers elle et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, alors que ses mains fortes et royales accompagnaient celles de son épouse, caressant ainsi son ventre avec une nouvelle tendresse.

-Oh, mon roi, je crois que je vais vous engager comme masseur personnel ! sourit-elle soudain.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Il semble que vos mains le calment mieux que les miennes. Notre petit Thor n'était pas comme ça il me semble…

-Seriez-vous jalouse, mon amour ?

-De vous, jamais. J'espère juste que cet enfant aura une bonne santé et que Thor l'acceptera.

-Il l'acceptera, ne vous en faîtes pas. A 3 ans, notre fils nous réclame déjà des frères et sœurs ! grommela Odin, se rappelant fort bien des crises d'un bambin en pleurs et les cheveux blonds mal coiffés qui voulait absolument avoir des compagnons de jeu.

-Il s'inquiète peut-être de la succession…, s'interrogea Frigga avec un sourire plaisantin.

-Ma reine ! se plaignit alors son mari, se penchant vers elle pour lui ravir un nouveau baiser.

Les plaisanteries durent malheureusement s'arrêter lorsqu'un ambassadeur se présenta au Père de Toute Chose, accompagné également de quelques 'amis'. Odin lança un gros soupir mental, puis se pencha vers sa femme le temps de lui murmurer quelques mots.

-Seigneur, mon amour, venez vite me sauver des griffes de ce cheval ! Il n'arrête pas de parler, et je ne saisis rien de son épouvantable accent…

-Je vous promets de venir vous libérer sous peu, mon cher chevalier en détresse. Le devoir vous appelle à présent !

-Vous vous moquez de ma situation, en plus, mais quelle insolence…, minauda-t-il faussement.

-Odin ! le poussa-t-elle gentiment, lui volant au passage un baiser chaste.

Le roi n'eut d'autre choix que d'aller voir ce misérable ambassadeur, mais il ne quitta pas sa tendre femme des yeux, jusqu'à ce que son compagnon d'infortune ne le mène loin d'elle.

**000**

-Donc nous en convenons bien, n'est-ce pas ? claironna d'une voix ignoble l'ambassadeur à hideuse moustache.

La description de ce grossier personnage était exactement pareille, selon Odin, qui hocha la tête pour la 17ème fois. Etre roi pouvait parfois être une corvée, mais là, ça dépassait la corvée ! Comment pouvait-il espérer tenir avec un infâme ambassadeur qui ne faisait même pas l'effort d'articuler correctement ?! De désespoir, le roi souhaita de tout son cœur que le temps s'arrête et qu'il y ait enfin le silence dans son splendide palais !

Son vœu fut bizarrement accompli. Même le pauvre envoyé d'un autre peuple qui se tenait à ses côtés se tut, attisant sa curiosité.

-Ambassadeur ? sourcilla le Père de Toute Chose, ses yeux bleus sondant déjà la petite chose se tenant à côté de lui.

-Majesté ? déglutit ce dernier, tremblant déjà.

-Pourquoi ne parlez-vous plus ?

-Je crois que…c'est la reine, Majesté.

-Quoi la reine ? Vous ne l'avez même pas salué !

En même temps qu'Odin commençait à déverser son venin sur l'ambassadeur rougissant et étant de plus en plus mal à l'aise, un garde se dirigeait vers lui après avoir cherché des traces de sa présence. Il se posta aux côtés du souverain, l'air affolé, et l'arracha à ses reproches.

-Majesté ! Majesté ! appela-t-il.

-Que se passe-t-il ?!

-La…la…

-La ? s'impatienta le fils de Bor.

-La reine est tombée évanouie alors qu'elle parlait avec des invités ! déballa le garde en si peu de temps qu'il craignit de devoir se répéter bien plus lentement.

Cependant Odin avait compris le message, et son cœur s'affola à son tour. Nul besoin de savoir ce qui avait provoqué la perte de conscience de sa bien-aimée, car il avait déjà vécu ça dans le passé. Une femme qui tombait dans ses bras alors qu'elle parlait avec lui, une femme enceinte de 9 mois, prête à accoucher. La suite, il n'osa pas y penser de peur de s'effondrer tout de suite.

-L'avez-vous amené en salle de soins ? eut-il la force de demander.

-Oui Majesté, nous faisons aussi vite que possible. Que devons-nous faire ?

-Demandez aux guérisseurs de faire tous les examens, je vous rejoins sous peu, déclara-t-il rapidement avant de courir dans une salle plus privée, accompagné de ses gardes personnels.

**000**

Frigga était allongée sur une table d'examen, les yeux clos depuis un long moment. Son cœur battait lentement, au même rythme que celui d'un petit être qui vivait encore en elle. Lorsqu'Odin arriva à ses côtés, il fut davantage inquiété par sa pâleur et tous les guérisseurs s'afférant autour d'elle, lui faisant de multiples examens.

-Que l'on m'explique ce qui se passe ! ordonna-t-il, son cœur s'emballant de plus en plus.

-Majesté, interpella celui qui paraissait être le guérisseur en chef.

-Oui, expliquez-moi !

Odin fut attiré un peu plus loin pour que les soigneurs puissent avoir plus d'accès, et lorsqu'il fut prêt à entendre et qu'il fut attentif, le guérisseur put commencer.

-La grossesse de notre reine est prématurée, et elle…pour vous le dire sans détour, votre femme est en phase d'accouchement.

-Quoi ? Mais elle ne devait accoucher que dans un mois ! Etes-vous sûr de ce que vous dîtes ? Frigga l'aurait senti, tout de même !

-Non majesté, elle ne l'a pas senti. C'était soudain. Lorsque nous l'avons ramené ici, elle a repris conscience, et il y a de cela quelques minutes, elle s'est évanouie à nouveau. Et cette fois, elle mettra du temps à se réveiller. Nous lui avons administré des potions pour la plonger dans le sommeil, car la douleur était trop présente, expliqua tant bien que mal le guérisseur intimidé.

-Est-elle en danger de mort ? put demander Odin, sa voix se serrant dans sa gorge rien qu'à cette idée, et fatalement, il connaissait déjà la réponse.

-Malheureusement oui, majesté. Notre reine risque de mourir, et votre enfant aussi.

-Ne pouvez-vous pas appliquer des méthodes artificielles pour les sauver tous les deux ?

-Je crains que non, majesté. Pour l'instant, ils vont à peu près bien tous les deux. Nous nous demandons juste pourquoi sa grossesse ne se passe pas comme prévu…avez-vous une idée ? interrogea-t-il timidement.

Le roi mit du temps à répondre, son regard se tournant à nouveau vers sa femme endormie. Elle semblait véritablement endormie dans un sommeil paisible, mais Odin avait conscience de sa douleur. Ça avait été comme ça à sa première grossesse, ça avait été comme ça avec la grossesse de sa première femme.

-Frigga n'est pas une asgardienne de naissance, et elle m'a de nombreuses fois expliqué que son peuple a des difficultés pour donner la vie. Ne pouvez-vous pas faire comme avec notre petit Thor ?

-Non, majesté, nous ne pouvons pas. Sa première grossesse s'est relativement bien déroulé, mais cette fois, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, révéla le guérisseur, baissant la tête pour expliquer son ignorance face à la situation qui, visiblement, le dépassait.

-Est-ce une fausse couche ? prit peur le roi.

-Non, ça n'y ressemble pas.

Alors qu'il allait parler pour réconforter son roi, le guérisseur vit qu'on l'appelait, et demanda la permission de s'en aller.

-Faîtes, mon ami…faîtes votre travail, j'ai conscience que ce n'est pas facile pour vous, murmura Odin.

L'ami en question fit une révérence et un léger sourire avant de courir vers ses collègues. Pendant qu'ils se mirent à discuter, cherchant sans doute une solution, le Père de Toute Chose se retrouva seul, en face de sa femme, laquelle était toujours plongée dans son sommeil en apparence si doux. Ses yeux aussi bleus que le ciel éternel observèrent la femme, cherchant le moindre signe pouvant indiquer qu'elle allait se réveiller, qu'elle allait ouvrir ses beaux yeux et lui dire des mots rassurants, mais rien, pas un seul geste. La seule chose la trahissant, c'était sa poitrine qui continuait de se soulever. Lentement, très lentement, trop lentement.

-Tenez, mon amour, pria Odin aussi bas qu'il le put, ne tenant pas à montrer son affolement intérieur à tous ces guérisseurs qui ne savaient que faire.

Lorsqu'enfin ils revinrent le voir, le roi s'était assis auprès de son épouse, caressant avec délicatesse ses joues froides et venant parfois toucher du bout de ses doigts tremblants les lèvres de la reine. Si seulement elle pouvait se réveiller, si seulement elle pouvait le rassurer d'un baiser dont elle avait le secret…

-Majesté ? demandèrent, intimités, ses savants de la médecine.

-Oui ? Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ? demanda-t-il avec un désespoir qu'il n'avait pas pu contenir.

-Nous n'avons toujours pas saisi la cause de ce mal, mais nous avons une solution. Malheureusement, elle ne sera pas sans conséquences, et nous doutons que votre majesté soit prête à l'appliquer.

Le Père de Toute Chose leva vite les yeux vers les dieux de la médecine. Des yeux encore plus alarmés, mais qui gardaient de leur autorité. Les sujets comprirent qu'ils avaient l'obligation de parler, et l'un d'eux s'avança à nouveau vers le souverain pour lui exposer les faits.

-Majesté, la seule solution que nous avons est la plus dure. Soit nous sauvons votre enfant, et la reine en mourra, soit c'est notre reine que nous sauvons, et…votre enfant ne vivra pas.

-Q…

Le monarque d'Asgard n'eut pas le courage et la force de finir sa phrase, sa voix se serrant dans sa gorge. Son cœur manqua plusieurs battements et pendant quelques secondes, il eut peur de retomber dans ce maudit sommeil d'hibernation à laquelle il était sujet. Son regard se porta rapidement sur Frigga, toujours inerte, mais plus pâle.

-Non, murmura-t-il, conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas choisir.

-C'est la seule solution pour sauver au moins l'un d'entre eux, majesté. Si nous ne nous hâtons pas, il n'y aura plus personne à sauver.

-Ne me pressez pas ! Vous ignorez ce que c'est que de choisir ! Un aussi lourd dilemme…j'aurais dû écouter mes instincts depuis le début…, comprit-il douloureusement.

Déjà la première fois, lors de la naissance de Thor, il avait craint de perdre sa femme et leur nourrisson, mais maintenant qu'il était devant le fait accompli, la culpabilité l'assaillit davantage. Depuis le tout début de cette seconde grossesse, il avait pris des précautions pour la survie de sa famille. Même Thor, peu âgé, avait fait attention à ne pas titiller les hormones ou la patience de la reine. Ni la sienne. Pourquoi le punissait-on ainsi, le forçant à choisir entre son cœur et le fruit de son amour ?

-Nous sommes conscients du dilemme que vous devez supporter, majesté, si vous saviez…mais il nous faut une réponse rapide avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Mais si ma douce Frigga se réveille et que nous perdons notre enfant, elle sera dévastée. Je ne peux pas lui faire une telle chose…pas à elle. Pas à nous…, songea-t-il, réfléchissant déjà aux conséquences.

Frigga serait dévastée, oh ça oui, et il le savait parfaitement. Mais pour la sauver, que ne ferait-il pas ? Et imaginer vivre sans elle, il n'y arrivait déjà pas. Elle était tout. Mais l'image d'un bébé mort-né s'imposa à son esprit, le faisant frissonner de peur. C'était comme imaginer Thor à la place de ce pauvre bébé. De dégoût, Odin faillit en rendre les mets des festivités précédentes.

-Comment voulez-vous que je choisisse ? Je ne ressens peut-être pas cet enfant dans le ventre de mon épouse, mais je me sens attaché à lui, et Frigga encore plus.

-Si je puis me permettre un conseil, majesté ? interrogea alors le porte-parole des savants, s'avançant vers le souverain afin d'avoir une conversation plus discrète.

-Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, parlez.

-Qu'est-ce qui est plus important à vos yeux, à vos yeux d'homme ? Oubliez votre lourde couronne quelques instants, et demandez-vous quelle est la chose la plus importante ? Que vous viviez avec votre tendre femme et votre fils, ou que vous perdiez cette famille là pour un enfant dont aucun de nous ne peut garantir le sort ?

Par dieu, ce guérisseur avait raison ! Lorsque ces paroles parvinrent aux oreilles du monarque, il lui en voulut d'abord pour sa franchise, mais au final, c'était ce petit-là qui avait raison. Ce second enfant, il ne l'avait pas vraiment désiré. Il avait appris à l'aimer, mais cet évènement n'avait jamais été prévu. Mais quand Frigga lui avait annoncé sa nouvelle grossesse alors qu'il était installé dans ses bras, le petit Thor lui-même dans les siens, il n'avait pas pu refuser. C'était cette famille-là qui lui importait, pas celle de deux garçons. Ou d'un garçon et d'une fille.

-Mon amour m'en voudra sans doute à jamais, mais vous exposez des arguments que je n'osais moi-même m'avouer. Je regretterais toute ma vie ce choix qui va sûrement briser les liens de notre famille. Sauvez votre reine. Faîtes tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour la sauver, et s'il n'y a pas de risque pour elle, essayez de sauver l'enfant, finit par ordonner Odin, s'empêchant de laisser couler sa peine dans sa voix à demi tremblante.

Le guérisseur hocha la tête, et posa timidement l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule de son roi, avant de repartir vers ses collèges. Le Père de Toute Chose entendit clairement ses instructions, et s'en alla loin de cette pièce pendant quelques temps pour ne pas voir ce qu'allait subir Frigga. Il ne put cependant de s'empêcher à Thor aussi, Thor, ce petit asgardien d'à peine trois pouces qui devait être endormi loin de toute cette agitation. C'en fut trop. Il se rendit dans une pièce d'eau, le cœur battant trop fortement pour qu'il se calme en peu de temps.

**000**

Mal au ventre. Mal à la tête. Mal au cœur, surtout. Mal aux yeux lorsque les siens s'ouvrirent. Frigga les referma rapidement, aveuglée par cette étrange lumière. Que venait-il de se passer ? Pourquoi entendait-elle des voix qui lui glissaient des mots à l'oreille ? Pourquoi sentait-elle une main tremblotante contre ses joues ? Toutes ces questions se poursuivirent dans son esprit tourmenté alors que, munie de son courage habituel, elle se décida à affronter la lumière, rouvrant ses yeux forgés dans l'acier.

-Doucement, mon amour, doucement, lui murmura la voix reconnaissable entre mille de son mari.

Elle dut se retenir de parler, sa gorge lui faisant atrocement mal sans qu'elle n'en comprenne la raison. Et son cœur, encore, son cœur qui avait mal, qui tambourinait méchamment dans sa poitrine. Et son ventre, et son bas-ventre, quelle horrible douleur ! Elle avait cette désagréable sensation d'être…totalement vidée, mais vidée de quoi ?

-Calmez-vous, je vous en prie, la pria encore son époux.

-Odin ? questionna-t-elle, reprenant doucement son souffle.

Ledit Odin sembla comprendre ce qui se passait, et tendit un verre rempli de liquide transparent à la femme aux cheveux d'or. Elle le prit gentiment, et dut faire appel à l'aide des mains solides de son gardien pour l'aider à tenir cette chose. Seigneur, que c'était froid, que c'était lourd.

-Ces sensations vont bientôt disparaitre, mon aimée, lui assura-t-il pourtant.

-Mais qu'ai-je eu ? Pourquoi suis-je allongée ? Odin, dîtes-moi…

-Permettez-moi d'abord de vous embrasser, je me sentirais plus rassuré et plus enclin à répondre à vos questions après cela ! tenta-t-il de plaisanter, bien qu'au fond, il se haït lui-même de prendre un ton aussi jovial.

Mais Frigga accepta de répondre à sa requête. Elle lui demanda de se baisser vers elle puis vint cueillir ses lèvres dans un baiser qu'elle espérait rassurant. Une étrange douleur à son bas-ventre la ramena pourtant à la réalité mystérieuse. Odin dut se résoudre à briser ce baiser qu'il avait tant espéré depuis plusieurs heures.

Les yeux des souverains se croisèrent pendant quelques instants. Interrogation contre culpabilité.

-Comment vous sentez-vous, ma reine ? questionna alors l'homme, se posant à ses côtés.

-J'ai mal, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer, d'être vide de toutes mes forces, d'être vide de tout.

Et pendant qu'elle parlait, Frigga porta une main tremblante et pâle à son ventre. Un ventre qui, à sa grande surprise, n'était plus aussi arrondi qu'avant. Que s'était-il donc passé ? Avait-elle raté une lune, ou bien…

-Odin ?! s'exclama-t-elle, la peur commençant à faire son chemin en elle, s'insinuant dans son corps déjà fatigué.

-Frigga, calmez-vous…

-Non, non…dîtes-moi tout, je vous en prie, le supplia-t-elle, comprenant que quelque chose d'anormal se passait.

Odin, sentant déjà la crise venir, se hâta de serrer sa femme dans ses bras, l'empêchant par la même occasion de lui échapper. Mais, lorsque vint l'heure de parler, sa voix resta bloquée dans sa gorge. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire ? Comment lui annoncer qu'il n'y aurait pas de nouvel enfant ? Devait-il lui dire que c'était de sa faute à lui ? Le roi ne sut répondre à aucune question. L'idée même d'annoncer cette horrible nouvelle à sa bien-aimée lui brisait déjà le cœur. Il dut se résoudre à parler en sentant les tremblements prenant possession de Frigga.

-Je...il faut que vous sachiez...je suis sincèrement désolé, mon amour. Les guérisseurs n'ont rien pu faire, avoua-t-il en baissant le regard, un regard embrouillé par les larmes et la culpabilité de mentir.

-Que dîtes-vous ? murmura sa femme, sentant elle aussi les larmes venir.

Elle n'eut besoin d'aucune explication supplémentaire pour comprendre, mais la nouvelle mettait du temps à lui parvenir. Son bébé, leur bébé, le fruit de leur amour éternel, ce second enfant qu'ils attendaient, ce frère ou cette sœur que Thor espérait, il s'était envolé ? A cause...à cause d'elle ? Parce qu'elle n'avait pas su le protéger, sans doute. Parce qu'elle n'était peut-être pas digne d'être mère ?

-Frigga, commença Odin lorsqu'il vit des larmes couler des joues de la reine.

Mais c'était peine perdue. Alors qu'il voulait la consoler et la serrer davantage, la femme craqua. C'était soudain. Inattendu. Violent. Déchirant. La souveraine s'effondra dans les bras de son mari, le désespoir s'emparant jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même.

-Calmez-vous mon cœur, je vous en prie, essayez de vous calmer..., lui demanda doucement Odin, ne pouvant que la serrer plus fermement entre ses bras.

Des bras tremblants eux aussi. Des bras qui se voulaient apaisants, réconfortants, et tendres. Hélas les pleurs de la reine ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter. Tout contre elle, son bien-aimé crut sentir son cœur se briser. Et entre plusieurs sanglots qui n'étaient plus retenus, Frigga put murmurer quelques mots.

-Je suis désolée Odin, je suis tellement...

-Non, ne commencez pas à croire que ça vient de vous..., essaya-t-il de l'interrompre.

-Mais ça vient de moi ! Je l'ai tué, je le sais, je l'ai...

-Vous n'avez rien...

-Je ne voulais pas le tuer, je vous le jure..., continua-t-elle pourtant.

-Chut, mon amour, chut..., pria-t-il alors, craquant lui aussi.

-J'ai tué votre enfant, je l'ai...je...

Frigga n'eut plus la force de parler, étant encore sous le choc. Elle se sentit soudain repartir dans la douce inconscience qu'elle appelait depuis quelques minutes. Odin la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne sombre, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras et appelant les guérisseurs qui restaient près d'eux. Alors que sa femme reçut d'autres examens, il ne put à son tour s'empêcher de laisser couler sa grande peine et son désespoir. Perdre l'enfant n'était en réalité pas le plus dur pour lui. Le plus dur, c'était de comprendre qu'il avait involontairement brisé sa lumière en croyant pouvoir sauver sa si précieuse vie à ses yeux.

**000**

Les jours qui suivirent, Odin se retira loin de sa femme pour lui laisser le temps de se remettre en paix. A chaque heure cependant, un garde venait l'avertir des actions de sa reine, lui avouant les pleurs de son ange, et ses crises. Cependant, Odin était rassuré par une chose. Frigga n'avait pas l'intention de le quitter en s'enlevant la vie. Et pendant tout ce temps, Thor restait avec son père.

Un jour, le jeune garçonnet vint auprès du monarque d'Asgard, courant aussi vite que son petit âge lui était permis. Il tenait une peluche dans ses mains, une peluche humide. Humide des larmes coulant de ses joues. Alors qu'Odin observait la gigantesque salle du Trône, son regard fut attiré par la frimousse blonde qu'était son fils. Puis par ses beaux petits yeux bleus.

-Thor ! paniqua-t-il tout naturellement en voyant de grosses larmes sur les joues de son jeune fils.

L'instinct de père prima sur sa royauté, et en un rien de temps, il fut tout près du jeune prince, le prenant dans ses bras et vérifiant qu'il n'avait aucune blessure.

-Thor, mais qu'as-tu, enfin ?! s'inquiéta-t-il toujours plus.

-Papa, ze veux mama !

-Maman ? Mais ta mère ne va pas bien du tout, jeune homme. Allons, tu t'es blessé ?!

-Na, ze veux mama ! continua de sangloter Thor, tenant entre ses doigts moites sa peluche.

Devant la grande tristesse de son fils, Odin ne put en supporter davantage. De voir les deux seules personnes qui comptaient à ses yeux ainsi, des larmes dévalant de leurs yeux, c'en était trop. Il dut se résoudre à réunir les deux êtres en priant pour que Frigga ait reprit des forces.

-Très bien petit ange, je t'amène à ta mère, mais ne sois pas vilain avec elle, d'accord ?

-D'acca papa ! accepta le prince.

**000**

-Mon amour ?

Frigga releva la tête de ses contemplations d'Asgard à travers la grande fenêtre de sa chambre. Son regard était bercé par des lueurs annonçant quelques larmes. Lorsqu'elle vit son mari et leur fils, aucun sourire ne lui vint cette fois. Juste d'autres larmes alors qu'elle pensait à ce si beau tableau de famille. Deux hommes qui la regardaient. Mais deux hommes qui pleuraient. Thor pleurait ouvertement, réclamant sans doute sa compagnie, et Odin...Odin, celui à qui elle avait sans doute arraché la chance d'avoir un autre héritier.

-Mon amour, Thor désire ardemment vos bras doux, annonça le Père de Toute Chose en un murmure attendri, abandonnant sa couronne le temps de quelques heures.

Il n'eut pas besoin de paroles pour savoir ce qui allait suivre. D'avançant vers le grand lit de sa femme, il déposa leur fils près d'elle. Thor s'empressa de grimper dans les bras de sa mère, qui referma ses bras autour de lui, le prenant tout contre elle. D'autres larmes firent leur chemin sur ses joues rouges.

-Thor, mon petit ange..., murmura-t-elle à son tour, le serrant tout en prenant bien garde à ne pas lui causer de mal.

-Mama, tu m'as manqué !

-Je sais, je sais...tu m'as manqué aussi mon ange..., se laissa-t-elle aller.

Odin vint discrètement rejoindre sa famille, heureux de voir que Frigga acceptait malgré tout les contacts avec leur enfant. Il n'osa cependant pas se glisser auprès d'eux, craignant de provoquer une nouvelle crise de culpabilité pour son amour de toujours.

-Mama, pourquoi toi triste ? pleura Thor dans les bras d'une reine effondrée.

-Pour rien mon cœur...c'est juste l'émotion de te revoir..., mentit-elle, bien qu'une part de ce mensonge soit...réel.

La compagnie et les bras du petit dieu étaient un réconfort inimaginable pour elle. Ce qu'il manquait désormais, c'était les bras de son mari, et les bras d'un petit être qui se blottirait contre sa petite famille. Cette pensée suffit à rouvrir l'immense plaie dans le cœur brisé de la femme aux longs cheveux d'or.

Son époux ne supporta plus cette vue, et vint la rejoindre. Thor l'y aida, prenant une de ses mains tout en se blottissant davantage dans les doux bras de sa mère.

-Thor, petit prince, veux-tu bien attendre auprès de tes compagnons de jeu ? Il faut que je parle avec ta mère, demanda gentiment Odin.

-Na, veux pas quitter mama !

-Je crains de devoir insister, mon fils.

-Mais ! Ze veux consoler mama ! Ze veux consoler papa aussi ! se résigna Thor, faisant une moue irrésistible malgré ses yeux embués de larmes.

Devant l'incroyable détermination de ce futur roi, le souverain n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter. Thor tenait vraiment de sa mère, en fin de compte...tenace, fier, digne, et surtout, surtout, impossible à gérer lorsqu'il était fixé sur une idée !

**000**

-Etes-vous sûr qu'il dort ? murmura l'homme à sa femme alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux allongés avec un jeune prince dans les bras.

-Son cœur bat paisiblement.

-Bien, dans ce cas...

-Je sais ce que vous allez dire, Odin. Epargnez-moi ça, je vous en prie. Je sais que tout est de ma faute. Exilez-moi loin d'ici...,

-Non mon amour, jamais. Rien n'est de votre faute, comment pouvez-vous oser y croire ?

-Je n'ai jamais été faite pour donner la vie..., admit-elle, refusant de croiser le regard de son bien-aimé.

Ce dernier en parut mécontent, et prit son menton entre ses mains, tendrement, ne faisant aucun geste brusque. Il releva ainsi le visage de sa lumière, et croisa enfin ses beaux yeux souillés par des larmes qui commençaient déjà à venir, silencieuses et étant comme un coup au cœur à l'œil du roi.

-C'est de ma faute en vérité. J'aurais dû vous obliger à stopper cette grossesse...

-Stop...

-Non, écoutez...

-Odin, je vous en conjure, arrêtez ! Pourquoi me torturer ainsi ? Parce que vous saviez que j'allais le tuer ? Parce que vous voulez me faire payer...

Un baiser désemparé l'empêcha de continuer sur sa lancée. Elle ne s'en doutait pas, mais ses paroles poignardaient le cœur de son époux. Dans ce baiser, il la supplia à son tour de se taire, et de l'écouter, de lui faire confiance, aussi.

-Frigga, je sais à quel point vous avez mal, et n'imaginez pas que cette douleur n'est pas la même pour moi. Je suis autant en deuil que vous, ma reine, mais nous devons rester forts. Pour Asgard.

-Arrêtez..., l'interrompit-elle alors.

-Mais surtout, pour notre fils. Nous ne voulons pas que Thor grandisse en voyant notre tristesse commune chaque jour. Vous ne le voulez pas. Je ne le veux pas. Il doit continuer à vivre avec le sourire, et nous, nous nous devons de garder la tête haute. Et en privé, nous pourrons nous réconforter mutuellement. Mais nous devons restez forts devant notre fils, lança-t-il.

Frigga fut coupée dans son élan, touchée par les paroles du divin roi. Il disait vrai. Jamais elle ne voudrait voir disparaitre le sourire de Thor, encore moins à cause d'elle et de son désespoir idiot. A cause d'elle, encore...non, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à enlever à son fils sa joie et sa bonne humeur. Elle avait déjà trop enlevé de choses à sa petite famille.

-J'aimerais tant avoir votre résistance à la douleur, mon roi, mais...je le sens encore en moi, comme s'il était encore là, dans mon ventre...il me hante, jour et nuit. A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je vois le futur que nous aurions pu avoir si je ne l'avais pas tué..., se confia-t-elle finalement.

-Il cessera de vous hanter si vous acceptez de me faire confiance. Frigga, mon amour, si vous acceptez mon aide, nous pourrons nous en sortir. Nous pourrons retrouver notre joie, et augmenter celle de notre petit dieu qui vous ressemble déjà. Il illuminera nos journées, et la nuit, c'est moi qui vous illuminerez. Je serais toujours à vos côtés, avec vous, dans vos bras, ou vous dans les miens. Nous ne serons jamais séparés, je vous le promets.

Un léger sourire apparut brièvement sur les lèvres de la Mère de Toute Chose. Odin avait ce don de la faire sourire même dans les situations les plus dures. Même là, alors qu'elle croyait ne plus avoir la force de reconstruire son cœur éparpillé en mille morceaux dans sa poitrine.

-Cela ressemble à vos déclarations d'amour...

-C'en est une. Une de plus que je vous déclame avec tout mon cœur et toute ma sincérité. A trois, nous pourrons nous en remettre. Moi et Thor prendrons soin de vous, et plus jamais vous ne serez seule, ma tendre femme.

-Odin, fils de Bor, sachez-vous que je vous aime ? lui sourit-elle seulement.

Un léger sourire, certes, mais rien que ce sourire suffit à faire espérer le souverain d'Asgard. Oui, ils avaient une chance de se reconstruire, même s'il ne pourrait pas toujours veiller sur Frigga, même si leur peine resterait toujours en eux. Mais au moins, ils pourraient essayer d'apaiser ce chagrin.

**000**

Un an de plus passa. Un an où, contrairement à sa promesse, Odin ne put rester près de sa femme et de leur fils. La guerre contre Jotunheim durait déjà depuis tant de temps, et cette fois, c'était la bataille finale. Cela faisait un mois que la souveraine d'Asgard, aux commandes du royaume en attendant le retour du roi, attendait avec peur que son mari revienne à elle et à son fils.

Ce dernier soir, elle coucha comme d'ordinaire son fils, lui chantant une berceuse de sa terre natale. Thor la complimenta encore sur sa voix d'ange.

-C'est toi, mon ange. Tu es mon ange tombé du ciel, mon prince, lui sourit-elle tendrement.

Thor lança un sourire heureux. Un an que sa maman n'avait plus pleuré devant lui. Un an que ses parents étaient de plus en plus présents pour lui, son père lui apprenant l'art de la guerre et les poésies de guerriers, et sa mère lui apprenant à refreiner ses ardeurs et à penser en tant que diplomate. La diplomatie n'était guère son domaine favori, mais pour rien au monde le jeune prince ne voulait rater un seul moment avec la seule femme qu'il aimait de tout son petit cœur d'enfant.

Il ferma les yeux après un énième baiser posé délicatement sur son front. Le monde des rêves vint à lui tout naturellement, le berçant. Dans ses rêves, il devint un guerrier qui devait sauver sa dulcinée d'un vilain Jotun.

Frigga quitta la chambre du petit prince avec un doux sourire accroché aux lèvres. Elle se dirigea sans bruit vers ses propres appartements, l'esprit moins tourmenté par la perte de ce bébé qu'elle avait tant espéré. Elle ignorait toujours comment elle avait pu le tuer. Comment Odin avait pu la pardonner. Comment Thor croyait toujours qu'elle portait un petit frère ou une petite sœur dans son ventre si plat et si vide.

Chassant ses pensées noires de son esprit, la reine s'en alla dans sa chambre, regrettant à nouveau les bras d'un homme, du sien. Les bras de son roi, ceux qu'elle réclamait depuis de longues semaines. Si seulement il pouvait revenir une nuit. Juste pour la voir, pour l'embrasser tendrement et pour lui dire qu'il était à ses côtés. Pour la prendre dans ses bras puissants, et pour passer du temps avec Thor, aussi. Ce petit qui s'ennuyait de son père, et qui évitait d'en parler avec sa maman de peur de lui causer de la peine.

Mais il y avait peu d'espoir que le monarque revienne. Pas ce soir. Pas avant un petit moment. Pourtant...

**000**

-Non.

La réponse était catégorique. Odin soupira pour la énième fois. Il était là, dans la chambre qu'il partageait désormais avec son épouse, tenant contre lui un petit paquet de couvertures renfermant le plus beau des trésors. Un œil en moins. Il venait de rentrer victorieux de sa dernière croisade. Avec un présent pour sa reine, laquelle faisait les cent pas, habillée d'une simple robe de nuit.

-Je vous en prie, mon amour. Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas le regarder ?

-Dois-je vous rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé il n'y a pas si longtemps ?! Voulez-vous que je le tue lui aussi ?!

-Non, ma reine, vous ne le tuerez pas. Regardez-le juste, s'il vous plaît. Il ne remplacera certes pas notre enfant disparu, mais il pourra peut-être nous aider à faire le deuil. Regardez-le, je vous le demande encore, supplia-t-il en présentant un petit bébé devant sa femme.

Celle-ci ne voulut pas lever les yeux vers le bébé. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle allait le détruire si elle le touchait...non, pas question de le détruire. Et pas question de voler l'enfant d'une autre.

-Mon amour, l'appela encore Odin.

-Mais si on réclame cet enfant et que j'y suis attachée ?! Je ne saurais pas supporter qu'on me le prenne, Odin...

-Personne ne le reprendra. Les Jotuns le croient mort à présent. Il est à nous, si vous le voulez bien dans votre vie.

-Pourquoi l'avoir ramené ? changea-t-elle de sujet.

-Il apportera une garantie de paix entre Asgard et Jotunheim, et il nous apportera la paix et la joie, j'en suis sûr.

-Le considérez-vous déjà comme un objet ? soupçonna sa reine, craignant la réponse.

-Vous m'apprendrez à l'aimer, lui répondit seulement Odin, ne sachant quoi dire.

-Nous verrons cela plus tard, mon amour. Vous êtes blessé, partez vous faire soigner et nous pourrons en parler lorsque vous serez reposé, demanda-t-elle simplement, ne souhaitant pas continuer cette conversation.

Odin se décida à lui obéir, ne se sentant pas bien lui-même. Avant de s'en aller, il déposa le bébé sur le lit royal, puis vint quémander un baiser à sa femme, laquelle le lui donna sans condition. Puis il s'en alla.

**000**

Le petit Jotun pleurait. Il avait froid, trop froid. Il avait peur. Il n'avait pas encore faim, ni soif, pas encore, mais il manquait de bras affectueux. L'aimait-on ? Avait-il atterri dans un endroit où il pourrait ressentir l'amour de ses parents ? Ses pleurs s'élevèrent encore plus dans la grande chambre.

Frigga n'osa pas bouger au début, se tenant le ventre et refusant de voir le visage du présent de son mari. Quelle idée avait-il eu d'amener un enfant ennemi ici ?! Non, pas un enfant ennemi. Ce petit être qui venait sûrement de naître n'était pas un ennemi. Il était innocent.

-Ouin !

Assez. Frigga en eut assez. Elle ne put plus résister et se leva pour consoler le pauvre être. Il devait être si désorienté, tout seul, posé loin de la lumière et de ses parents. Ses bras prirent avec précaution le Jotun, et l'amenèrent à sa poitrine, tout contre son cœur. Avant cela, elle observa son visage. Un visage bleu qui, lorsque sa main toucha l'une de ses joues, vira au normal. Etrange. Le bébé arrêta presque instantanément de pleurer lorsque le cœur de la reine rata un battement dans sa poitrine.

Ce bébé était si beau. Si attendrissant. Il n'était pas un monstre, ni un ennemi. Qui avait donc osé dire que les Jotuns étaient des créatures à faire peur ? L'idiot qui avait répandu cette idée était vraiment...idiot et sot, en plus ! En moins d'une minute, toute la peine de Frigga se dissipa et se transforma en amour. Elle était tombée sous le charme de ce petit être. Ce dernier ne pleura plus du tout, souriant même et tendant ses bras vers la femme qui le tenait avec douceur.

Etait-ce sa maman ? Oui, sans aucun doute. Elle avait l'âme d'une mère. Il sentait son amour pour lui. Enfin, il n'était plus seul. Le fils de Laufey ne se souvint soudain plus du visage de son père, du visage de sa mère. Il était un asgardien, désormais. Un fils d'Odin, mais surtout un fils de Frigga.

-Tes yeux sont magnifiques, petit être, lui sourit sa nouvelle maman.

Il sembla presque la comprendre, et lui fit les yeux doux, sous un regard amusé. Frigga sentit cependant ses frissons de froid, et le pressa contre elle, posant une main protectrice contre son petit crâne dégarni de cheveux. Elle l'aimait. Un lien bien étrange s'était tissé entre elle et ce petit au moment même où elle l'avait touché. Oui, elle l'aimait.

-Oh non, petit miracle, pas ici, souffla-t-elle alors lorsqu'elle sentit une petite main sur sa poitrine, demandant sûrement de quoi boire.

Son nouveau fils la comprit, et retira docilement sa petite main, attrapant à la place quelques mèches de cheveux passant par là.

-Il faut te trouver un nom, tu sais ? Un nom qui irait avec tes yeux. Et si tu nous acceptes à ton tour, alors nous serons une famille. Le veux-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle, n'ayant pas peur d'avoir l'air ridicule de converser avec un bébé.

Mais contre toute attente, ledit bébé lui sourit, signifiant un oui sans condition ni contrainte. Oui, il se sentait déjà bien dans cette famille, dans les bras de sa nouvelle maman. Elle le protégerait de tous ses ennemis. Elle serait la seule personne qui verrait son vrai sourire et son vrai visage. La seule.

La seule à qui il donnerait son cœur, sa dévotion, et son entière personne.

La seule, parce qu'il sut à l'instant même où il posa ses yeux de bébé sur elle, qu'elle l'aimerait toujours, jusqu'à sa mort, au-delà de sa mort. Un amour éternel.

**000**

Lorsqu'Odin revint, inquiété par le silence, il ouvrit doucement la porte d'or de la chambre, et la vision qu'il eut lui ravit un sourire. Frigga était allongée sur leur lit, non pas recroquevillée comme elle l'était presque toujours auparavant. Cette fois, elle était allongée et détendue, l'air paisible dans son sommeil. Un bébé dans les bras. Le petit Jotun, non, leur fils niché tout contre elle, entre ses bras protecteurs. Lui avait placé une main tout contre le cœur de sa maman, semblant la protéger également.

Le monarque d'Asgard eut un air encore plus attendri, et se rapprocha sans bruit de sa famille. Arrivé à hauteur des deux êtres endormis dans le sommeil du juste, il se pencha vers le bébé.

-Petit être, tu ne pourras jamais remplacer cet autre enfant à mes yeux, mais je te promets de t'aimer, même si tu es là à cause de mon erreur. Tu n'es pas mon erreur cependant. Tu es l'enfant qui apportera la paix au royaume, et tu es l'enfant qui apportera la paix à ma reine. Mais ne lui fais jamais de mal, _jamais_. Et reste auprès de ton nouveau frère. Thor saura s'occuper de toi. Bienvenue à toi...Loki. Ta mère acceptera ce nom, j'en suis sûr. Et toi aussi, chuchota-t-il bassement en caressant délicatement le crâne du bambin.

Puis il s'en alla, toujours aussi discret, pour aller dormir avec son autre fils. Thor, qui, en ayant observé les étoiles de sa fenêtre, avait enfin vu revenir son père. Le jeune prince l'attendit impatiemment, assis sur son lit, et se leva pour venir dans ses bras lorsqu'Odin passa la porte de sa chambre.

-Papa ! sourit le fils ainé.

Oui, il y avait vraiment une chance pour que ce drame qui avait eu lieu un an avant soit oublié. Mais en attendant que ce moment tant attendu arrive, Odin dut suivre Thor jusqu'à son lit, et dormir avec lui, le serrant dans ses bras comme un père aimant. Une chose qu'il n'aurait plus l'occasion de faire avant longtemps.

Et tout cela reposait sur son erreur. _Son_ erreur.

* * *

**Dans cette fic, avant de connaitre et de se marier à Frigga, j'ai imaginé qu'Odin pouvait avoir eu une autre femme. Elle est morte en couches, avec son bébé. Et toujours pour cette fic, j'ai imaginé que les Vanes (Frigga étant censée venir de Vanaheim) ont du mal à donner naissance à leurs enfants. Dans le cas de notre reine favorite (non, pas la reine rouge, ni la reine blanche!), c'est une crise et des complications naturelles qui ont fait qu'elle a accouché plus tôt.**

**Si vous désirez d'autres explications, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ou le faire par review (: **

**Merci encore de m'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à commenter!**

**Pensée aussi pour toutes les femmes qui font des fausses couches ou qui ont des complications, car ça arrive plus souvent qu'on ne le croit. Restez fortes, mesdames (:**


End file.
